One Thousand and One Shots
by Half Kracker
Summary: Onehundred and one shots nonstop. It’s a goal, right? It’s freedom, right? But what if the girl of your dreams is betted on that onehundred and one shot and you lose? Takeru Takaishi is left devastated and is now taking it up to the next level against his


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Feel better?

****

Authors note: It's been a long while since I've came back and started writing again. I'm a bit rusty in various areas I only ask for you to go easy on me. Any requests and etc please feel free to leave a review, or any other comments or questions you might have. I'll be sure to listen and be a sturdy writer.

As always, to those who have been with me and my writing for this long, thank you. I greatly appreciate it; and to those who are planning on reading this right now, thank you.

****

Couples: Takeru/Hikari/Daisuke

Summary: One-hundred and one shots (non-stop). It's a goal, right? It's freedom, right? But what if the girl of your dreams is betted on that one-hundred and one shot and you lose? Takeru Takaishi is left devastated and is now taking it up to the next level against his rival… Daisuke Motimoya One-Thousand and one shots. Can he do it? Or will he flub up?

**__**

Takeru's Point of view through-out this whole story unless told otherwise.

AU-_ Romance/General_

**__**

Rating: G-PG

**__**

One-Thousand and One shots

Prologue

Sweat drops form quickly across my forehead and made way- crossing down my face. I set my legs in the correct position as thought I'm playing in an actual basketball game with no one around, just myself- getting ready to make a magnificent foul shot. Arching my knees and eyeing the basket, I sprung up- not allowing my feet to lift in the air- the orange ball went soaring towards the hoop; ringing it twice, I watch while biting down on my bottom lip. It slowly leaned in and finally made inside the hoop.

I smirked. Not only from satisfaction but for the one-hundred shots I did in every angel, every end-and not miss a shot. Lucky more like it and unbelievable in my own personal opinion. Dabbing the annoying wet substance off my face a small clap from behind me came from no where.

"Nicely done T.K. I would have expected someone like yourself would be able to make one-hundred shots in a complete straight row. So when do you plan on going pro?" That voice could only belong to the one and only Daisuke 'Davis' Motimoya. A rival everyone claims. A rival in sports, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, and everything else that I happen to be in. Sure we might sometimes act like we hate each other but honestly how can we? We've been stuck with each other now of the past… two months since school started. And well, we both are friends with Kari, so it's not like we can actually **_hate_** each other, right?

I chuckled, looking at him while he leans against the center of the two double doors, leading out towards the exit outside the Odiaba High school gymnasium. With Khaki shots and a blue plaid T-shirt with arms cross in front of him and a smirk grin, he journey his way towards me while I quickly stated to his comment: "What? Do you want an autographed picture? Because-" I shrugged, "I got rid of the last one yesterday." Okay so lied. We don't get along as good as I said we did. But I at least made it sound good for the slightest moment of time… didn't I?

Reaching down and grabbing the basketball from the bench, I chucked it violently at Davis. Watching him from the corner of my eyes while loosening my shoes, I could actually see his face turn a bright red color as he shook the hand out at the side- where the ball was more drawn too when I throw it to him. I couldn't help but to snicker at the idiotic-ness that he happens to have. Sure, that's harsh for someone to say such a thing, but in this case… it's the truth. And well, sometimes the truth is sometimes what a person needs. Thought, I wouldn't ever tell Davis that he's stupid (Only because Kari might get mad at me, but if it wasn't for her… sure, I'd tell him).

Davis is actually one of those guys who's a wanna-be. He wants to be just like Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya (Kari's big brother) and Yamato 'Matt' Ishida (My big brother), which will never happen. For one: Davis is way to cocky, to like either one of those two. Two: He's to immature. Three: He can't sing… trust me on that one… I've heard him, and it sounds hideous. Four: He gets jealous way to easily. Which doesn't make sense. He gets mad because me and Kari talks. And he claims that she's **_'his'_** girl. Five: Well, let's stop at four. I don't want to make him sound as bad as I already have in this case.

As a swoosh sound came from the basket I hear: "Your not the only one that has been practicing also T.P." Davis smirked, picking up the orange ball… dribbling it, I looked up to see Davis running up towards the hoop and bricking it all by himself. Stun to see this action, I thought for a split moment that my mouth dropped. I'm impressed. Davis, (What I've seen) never bricked a ball before. But then again, who said he wasn't hiding his talent in the dark? Some people does that just to look like their no good and people won't feel as bad. I've seen it done multiple of times. "Sorry but T.P, you might have been good at your other school but I'm much better." Confident isn't he? And he seems to always get my name wrong. But, I pay no attention to it.

  
Yeah, well maybe you might are and maybe you might not be." I stated quickly. Standing up and snatching the ball before it could hit me across my face, I couldn't help but get a big aggravated. He should know better than to do something that stupid. Considering I'm the one with the brother here, and I'm use to things being thrown at me. It was one of Matt's specialty's. Throwing block toys. Ah, the old days.

-Davis's mouth formed a frown and his eyes narrowed harshly at me. God, if only looks could kill I would have already been dead. Davis shoved his hands deep into his pants pockets and I could see the twitching of his arm muscle. So I made him mad. Big deal. It's not like this is the first time I have ever made him mad… well, maybe not this mad. "So, your saying I'm no good?" He reached his arms out of his pockets and snatched the basketball from my hands. "Okay, Let's make a bet."

I arched an eyebrow. A bet? "What? Are you crazy Davis?" I squeaked out. I could feel my eyes quickly widen. Was he really being serious about this?

"I'm dead serious." He stated. "Who-ever loses isn't aloud to have any contact of Kari whatsoever?"

Okay what game is he playing at? What does he claim me as, an idiot? Dumb question to actually be asking myself. Considering I already know the answer to both of those questions. He's always wanted Kari. From day one he saw her and when I first came back to Odiaba. He hated me from the start. But he saw that Kari and I was best of friends, so naturally he's going to do whatever she wants him to do. Then, he does claim me to be an idiot. Which is no shocker. That's alright. I guess, we can't always get along the way we should.

"I can't do that!" I shrike out.

Davis smirked, "What's the matter? Chicken? Brack, brackbrack." Those stupid chicken noises. They get me to all the time.

Gritting my teeth I stated aggressively, "Your on!"

**_TBC…_**

Well, I hope that you enjoyed the prologue end of things. Be sure to review to see the upcoming first chapter of this fic! (Also, yes the first chapter will be much longer than this prologue) As always criticism is welcomed beyond all half and any other comments you might wish to direct me too. The Characters Are OOC a bit. At least I think so. But anyway, give me your comments please! Thanks!


End file.
